I don't want to leave you
by RainTastesGood
Summary: A day cody goes furious with zack, what will happen if he doesn't express himself in the right time? will zack can understand what is happening with his brother? will be too late?
1. Prologue

* * *

A/N: hey!*what's up I'm Fabiola AKA anneliese LOL!*… okay, I'm from peru and I LOOOVE the english & write… I write all the time but in spanish so I decide to do something new and start to write in english, obviously I'm not so good as someone who speak english all the days of his life so I'm trying to do my best, I do this just for fan and 'cause I LOVE!* suite life!!!! is awesome. I'm not so good in the grammar [well I guess so] so please don't be mean!*  this is my first fiction and I'm not sure if I'll do more. This story will be very long!* [maybe LOL] this is just the prologue so hope u like it!* c-ya!*  3 =)

Prologue

Cody thoughts --- boldface

* * *

Cody enter in the Tipton with his eyes stick on the floor, it was a bad day in the school again, zack and his friends make fun of him as always, so cody tired of all this decide to not talk with him anymore until zack understand his nuisance.

"Cody wait! Why are you acting like this"

**"_Because_**_** you are a complete jerk"** _

"What, you'll no talk with me anymore?"

**"_God__! You are a genius"_**

"You are acting like a child, why are you so mad?!"

Cody with his eyes still on the floor run away and take the elevator.

* * *

Zack hide away and see cody leaving the suite.

"Where the hell is he going?" zack thought

"Cody never goes out in a school day"

Zack had a premonition, a twin call about his little twin brother is not save.

"I have to find out what's happening with cody"

Zack go out the suite with a tear on his cheek "Whatever is happening with him right now, it's not good" he thought, and star to run the faster as he can.

* * *

Cody was walking in a lonely park near the mini-mart "Paul Revere" were zack and cody worked together the last summer. He was so furious!, he just wanna walk alone for a while.

* * *

"Cody!" zack scream with all his air. "Please forgive me, I have no idea what I did but forgive me, forget everything that I do in the past two year"

Cody get more furious with the phrase _" I have no idea what I did_" he just can't understand why zack can't get his simple clue in theory, cody decided to tell his brother what is he feeling so he yell with tears of hate.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

Cody haven't had an exact reason for be so mad with zack, he just was tired of this entire world, of be ignore all the time. Maybe that was it, the reason of be …

"CODY!" "WATCH OUT!"

"NO!"

* * *

Soooo…

What do u think?

Cody will die or no!

Next chapter … 1 chapter

Soon!!!!****

WAIT!* lol!*


	2. it was too good for be true

It was too good for be true

A/N: hey everybody!* this chapter took me so much time!!!!**** but the chapter 2 is finished I just need to review it a little before publish it!* remember, the English is not my language and… something more my school will start in a week and a half (yep in Peru we're in SUMMER!) so I'll write slow but don't worry. So that's it!* enjoy the chapter 1!*. 

* * *

**Cody thoughts ---- in boldface**

Ring, Ring! The alarm sounds

"Guys wake up!" Carey the mother of zack and cody try to wake up them for be ready to go to the school.

Cody yawn "oh great another day of school, maths I'm ready"

Zack starts to wake up by the disturbing words of cody. "Wow, is that a nerd what I'm hearing?"

"**Does zack really think that ****I'm a nerd?" **Cody couldn't express himself; he always kept all the anger thanks to zack.

"hahaha good one zack, you're always funny"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever now do my homework"

"Don't you've finished in the night?"

"No!, I don't even started"

Cody about to take a notebook and a pen started to think: **"Am I doing well?, I'm doing lot of favours to zack again and I've never gotten anything to him"**

Suddenly zack looked at him in the eyes

"Cody listen, I'm being mean with you, do i?"

Cody was about to cry

"**Does my brother really had a soul? Or it just was a joke?"**

Obviously zack was acting like a sweet guy but the innocent cody didn't notice it.

"Okay codester I have a proposal to you, if you finish my homework before math, you cody will be my workmate in the science class."

"**Awesome, wel****l zack is not good at science but he never ask me if I want to be his workmate, if someone looked at me with him, they would think that I'm popular too and they'd start to respect me"**

"So? .. what do you say?"

Cody try hard to not sound so happy as he feel.

"Uhm … yeah yeah sure, it'll be great"

"Okay then, but cody… I'm not very good at science as you so…"

"Oh no problem! I can help you"

"Don't you have any problem?" zack said looking in the floor like he doesn't want to bother his brother.

"No! of course not, I'll be your personal teacher"

"Wow, thanks cody. This is very nice from you, but don't worry I'll do a big part of the project too"

Cody takes a notebook and pen and now he starts to do zack's homework. Zack giggle a little, he doesn't have to think about the project in all the semester, remembering that he failed the last one.

"What happen" cody said

"Nothing bro, just finish"

Zack go out the room and eat some cereal in the dinner room, he told cody that he'd be out so cody would be more relax for finish the homework fast, but that just was an excuse, actually he was hungry

"Did you like it?" Carey said to his son

"Sure!, thanks mom"

"Why is your brother taking so much time?"

"Oh, he's just doing a little homework"

"Homework? cody? He did it on the bus yesterday; at least that's what he said"

"Zack" Carey said in a plaintiff tone.

Suddenly cody go out the room

"Come on zack, hurry up or we'll be late"

"Wow, saved by the bell, better said by cody" zack whisper

"Don't wanna eat something honey?"

"Okay"

Cody grabs a toast and go.

"Bye guys"

Cody was about to return and say goodbye to his mom but zack meddle in

"Yeah, yeah bye mom!" zack said

Before carey ask again about the homework theme.

* * *

In the school bus:

"Hey Cody" zack sits next to him

"Oh … oh" cody can't believe this; zack is talking with him again.

"**Is that real? He's talking me, in a public ****place!. Maybe this is my day, the day that zack return to the normally"**

"Did you finish my homework?"

"Yeah, sure! take"

"Thanks bro"

"**Wow, zack is in a very good mood, this will be a great day in the school" **

* * *

In the school after math:

"Hey look is bob" zack said

"Hi bob"

"Hi zack, hi cody"

"Hey" cody said no so excited

"**Zack likes bob's company more than mine****" **

"Hey, zack I have to present you someone"

"This is Shirley, she's from 10 grade"

Zack have a crush on Shirley

"Hi beautiful"

She giggled a little "Who is he bob"

"Oh, this is cody"

"No, the gorgeous boy I mean… oh no offence"

"Don't worry" cody said in a irritating tone

"So, you must be zack"

"You must be Shirley the most beautiful girl"

"And you must be the most beautiful boy"

"**And I must be the most nerd**" cody said to himself

Ring, Ring

The bell interrupts them

"Which is your first class zack?"

"Science"

"Cool, is my first class too"

"Okay then, let's go"

"**Zack doesn't have the guts enough for leave me alone in the pro****ject" "I'm the best one in science"**

They all enter in the class room except for Cody, he was behind them.

"Okay class, now we're going to do partners for the project, remember that this will be a great part of the final exam" the teacher of science said.

Cody walks towards zack.

"Hey partner" he said very excited

"Oh … what do you want?"

"We are partners, don't you remember it?"

"Yeah, … we were, past. Shirley is good at science and it's a girl"

"**But, but, but, I'm good too and most important I'm your brother" "You**** promised me something, WE'D GONNA BE WORKMATES!"**

"Uhm… … … okay" Cody said in contrast to his thoughts

The class starts, zack has a partner, a new friend, a possible date, and cody… has nothing… as always.

Cody sits down alone trying hard for not cry.

* * *

**More in the next chapter!* ******


	3. I'm sick of you

A/N: Hi!!!!**** I disappeared for a whole month, i know!* :) but I went to a trip and there I lost my diary :( where I had this chapter :( actually "someone" a thief duh!* stole it, well not just my diary… my backpack!* with clothes, clothes, clothes, my favorite shoes, my Nintendo ds, my ipod, cds and blablabla and of course the next chapter "the silent" that will take me another month!* lol :) Hope you like this one!* c-ya!*

* * *

**cody thoughts in boldface**

In the science class

"So everybody have a partner?" the teacher of science said.

"Yes" they all say in chorus

Cody has his head lean on his arms with some tears on his cheek so the teacher gets close to him and says.

"Cody, do you have a workmate?"

"Hmm" he moan

"Are you okay?"

Cody finally lifts up his head and look at the teacher with his eyes a little bit red.

"Cody, are you okay?" she asks again "You look as if you had fever"

"**Wha wha what? Oh I must fell asleep. I'm feeling hot, I just cried a little but… if I cry I shouldn't feel bad, right? Ouch! my head hurt. Why? what's happening? Maybe I'm sick but … why?"**

"My head hurt" Cody finally said

"Cody go to the nurse, you don't look good"

"I'm not feeling good" Cody said looking at nothing

"You look pale" the teacher said

The kids of the class start to comment between them

"Look!"

"He'll throw up"

"Really?!"

"No way"

"Hey, Cody will throw up" they comment

Meanwhile zack is flirting with Shirley who shares a class that is not from her grade.

"Zack I like you" Shirley said with sweet eyes

"I like you too baby. Uhm … do you want to go out the Friday after school?, like in a date?"

"Are you asking me if a date is?"

"No!, yeah is definitely a date"

"I don't think so" she said very sad

"Okay, okay is not a date. It's just a…"

"No zack! You don't understand you'll never can" "Sorry" Shirley said looking at zack in the eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell you the true. Zack, I will move to a different state because of my dad's work. All the family will go to California this Friday so this is my last class"

"What?" he said

"Yeah, remember science is just one day in a week"

"Yes I know but…California is far right?, … uhm, but … … I'll gonna miss you"

"I'll gonna miss you too zack but the important thing is to take maximum advantage of every minute right?"

"Yeah sure" zack said smiling

Zack wasn't sad anyway, he just met Shirley one day and he wasn't in love with her.

"bye bye dear Shirley, tomorrow will be other for zacky" zack thought

Shirley wasn't sad too, she was older and knew many hot guys and more mature than zack.

"I have to say bye zack, it was nice to meet you but you are not my kind of guy" she thought.

Actually they were very compatible, zack just care about him and Shirley care about her.

Shirley finally said "Hey zack look is your brother, cody. They're making fun of him, poor, he looks like a nice person. I don't want that he thinks that I don't like him because of what happened early. I wasn't nice with him, remember? Before science when we met each other…"

"Shhh, I'm trying to hear" zack responds

Shirley roll her eyes and thought "Oh, I knew it, he's just a little boy"

The guys still laughing:

"He'll puke" someone whispers

"Seriously he looks worst"

The teacher glances at the class and the look at Cody.

"Cody…" she said

Cody looks at nothing and starts to feel more nauseas than before.

"Cody, please go to the bathroom" the teacher of science said.

For a strange reason he was waiting for her permission

Cody ran out the classroom to the bathroom.

Zack walks towards the teacher's desk.

"Uhm… miss can I go out and see if cody is alright?"

"Okay zack, you can go but just 'cause he is your twin brother "

"Thanks" zack said and go to the bathroom.

Cody enter in a cubicle of the bathroom the faster as he can

"**God! Why I'm feeling like this? my head ouch!, I feel so bad and there's not a reason, I can't stop to feel…"**

Cody throws up

Suddenly zack enter.

"Cody? Are you here?"

"**Damn! Zack's here, I don't wanna see him ever again!"**

"Cody!" zack said loud

"**Why he doesn't stay on his business? I don't want or need his help!"**

"**Not again"**

Cody throws up

"Cody?!, I know that you are here, I can here you" zack said "Hey bro, don't worry I'll be here all the day if I need so"

"**GO AWAY!"**

Cody starts to feel very dizzy

"**What's going on?!?, I feel so dizzy**** as though I'm going to faint, everything happen at the same time. Vomit, I feel nausea, headache, dizzy, anger, hatred, ZACK!. What's happening? I just wanna be in home, safe, with mom, MY HEAD! my body. Everything becomes dark, black. I feel so dizzy as though I'm going to faint. Mom, MOM!, MOMMY!"**

"Cody are you okay?, come on I'm here, I can support you"

"MOM!" cody finally said crying

A NOISE

Cody faint

"Mom?!!" zack said shivering


End file.
